my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmada
carmada was the princess of hunter in 11th century.she was the only true-love of stern and mother of lisa .she died after sacrificing herself in order to give lisa her life. losing her was the reason why stern made a war between humanity I.BACKGROUND STORY carmada was born in 1075. her parent were the original hunter and it was her destiny to be the new princess of hunter at the age of 15. when she became the princess of hunter,instead of slaying creature,she convinced her follower to make peace with them. at sometime in the 1090s,she was called as the most powerful huntress ever live,which make her the third member of "the circle" (a title for a group world greatest hunter consit of henry morgan,ethan great-great grandfather, robinski-dark inventor and carmada-the princess of hunter). through her duty,she was proposed not only by her fellower but also vampires and human-alike creature. among the proposer were stern-the vampire lord,jesse and henry morgan but she accepted stern proposal. they had together a daughter named lisa but she later sacrificed herself to give her daughter a chance to live and died. her death made stern hate the mortal even more and henry to felt depressed up to the point of his death she was described to the fairest of all. her beauty was said to even made the most powerful being have to fall down for her. at her lfietime, she has 3 man who proposed to her : stern-the vampire lord, jesse and ethan great-grandfather who loved her deeply but she only show affection to stern.she was also said to be the most powerful huntress in her lifetime as she is capable to counter many creature and captured them in only 1 time. instead of killing them,carmada felt that there should be peace between mortal and the dark creature. she loved her people and respect morality deeply. she has a kind heart and shown sign of deep-thinking. II.RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN CARMADA TO STERN,JESSE AND HENRY MORGAN among the men who proposed to her, there were only 3 man who was shown to have enough courage to said. stern and jesse who was vampire and henry morgan,her co-worker and secret admirer # stern the vampire lord: stern and lisa had a true love relationship. unlike other hunter who thought stern was evil and cruel, carmada was the only one who looked stern in a different way. when he was captured by the hunter order and was about to be executed,carmada stopped them and treated stern's wounds. her kindness and attidute made stern interested in her more and eventually learnt that he had loved her. he made his move first and later,carmada accepted his proposal due to his charm and loyalty. they had together a daughter and when carmada died,he swore to kill all the mortal to avenge her despite before she died,her last wish was to make stern forgiving the sin that the hunter council have made to his kind # jesse: at the sametime he formed the vampire council, he also attracted by carmada beauty.his feeling for her grew too much that he alongside with his master,stern made their move to propose to her. jesse love her deeply and when she died, jesse was one of the vampire to cry at her funeral. he later found her daughter,lisa and hatched a plan to capture lisa and turning her into his bride as her appearance reminded him of carmada # henry morgan: henry ,althrough was her co-worker and much older than he, found out that he had loved carmada. he had many time tried to tell her but he was too shy to say it. when he had enough courage to propose to carmada,he learned that she has accepted stern's and was heart-broken. he decided to kill stern but failed and almost being killed before carmada pleaded stern to spare him for the sake of their child. when carmada died,he was the only hunter to carry her body and cried ,a trait which never henry shown to everyone.he went to depressant and eventually met a woman who he married because her appearance made him reminded of carmada. in 1877,carmada daughter lisa visited him. at the time,he told lisa every feeling he has ever had to carmada.on the last day of his life (which took place in 1894), he asked lisa to find her father and told her that carmada was the only one he truly love. his last words was "carmada,i'm coming to you,please bring me with you"